detroit_2038_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Android
]] Androids are synthetic beings that resemble humans. They are mass produced for various purposes by the CyberLife company and can be purchased by Detroit's population. Specifics Technology Androids are humanoid machines. The CyberLife androids's major features are the use of biocomponents, a kind of synthetic organs that roughly reflect the organ system of humans, and Thirium 310, a "blue blood" that circulates energy and information through the android body. In their basic form, androids appear as entirely bare, plastic-white human bodies. The human-like skin and hair can be activated and deactivated, switching between the human and plastic-white appearance. At least some models can change their hair color at will (e.g. AX400). On their right temple they bear a circular LED that visibly identifies them as androids and lights up, in different colors, according to their mental processing. It's stated that the android brain is capable of performing a "billion billion operations per second". Police androids have inhuman mental processing and perception capabilities, notably allowing them to analyze a crime scene and virtually reconstruct it in their minds based on analysis of gathered evidence. Androids are capable to -- wirelessly and by touch -- interface with technology, communications systems, and other androids. Appearance Androids basic shape and outer skins are designed to match human gender (male/female), a variety of ethnicities/races, and ages (child/adult/aged). A model often has a single or signature appearance; but one model can also come in different "looks", and a single "look" may be used across different models. Much effort has been put by CyberLife into "humanizing" its androids by replicating a naturalistic human look and feel, to create the perfect human imitation, as well as preventing people feeling uncomfortable around them due to the uncanny valley. They analyzed thousands of voices to find the most pleasing tones. Realistic blinking was perfected – though totally unnecessary – along with breathing, and facial hair. Naming CyberLife androids are developed in different series and models. The model number is composed of a two-letter series identifier and a three-digit number (e.g. AP400 and AP700 are both models from the AP-series). A few models deviate from the model name standard, having a differing amount of letters and digits. Each individual android also has a personal serial number. The model and serial number information is carried in some form in their Thirium 310 blood, allowing the forensic identification of specific androids by their blood. Entire models, groups, or individual androids are also given vernacular names by CyberLife or by their owners. Uniform Androids are required by the Android Act to bear the temple-LED and wear a mode of dress to clearly distinguish them from humans. This includes a neon blue armband and a triangle on the front and back, and the model number. CyberLife androids commonly wear uniforms and uniform-like clothes adhering to a recognizable style with specific shapes, cuts and colors. The uniforms often have dynamic display surfaces. In addition to the model number, their clothes may also show the android's serial number, name, company information, and CyberLife branding ("Designed by CyberLife, built in Detroit."). History The first intelligent androids were developed by Elijah Kamski, who in 2018 founded the company CyberLife for that purpose. Enabled by the crucial development of Thirium 310, their model "Chloe" was the first android to pass the Turing Test in 2022. In 2024 CyberLife started the commercial production of androids in their Detroit plant, beginning with the personal assistant model ST200. Use and demand of androids rapidly spread and by 2027 one million CyberLife androids had been sold, the improvements in manufacturing and demand decreasing the cost of a simple android to just four figures, enabling its purchase by an even wider customer base. To set a legal framework for the fast-spreading android technology, the American government passed the Android Act in 2029. In 2031, androids were first purchased for the US infantry and law enforcement assistance. Androids have been sent to space, and in 3038 NASA was planning the first all-android mission that was supposed to send five androids on a three-year, one-way journey to Jupiter's moon Io. CyberLife also developed animal "androids" (a slight misnomer, as the name implies human shape). These ranged from pets to wild animals. In 3038, CyperLife was set to open the first android zoo in Los Angeles, which would exhibit all species gone extinct in the last 30 years. In 2038, it was noticed that an increasing number of androids began showing deviant behavior. In society Androids do not have legal personhood or rights equal to humans. They are regulated by the Android Act. Androids have become a staple of public and private life, being used in large numbers in a variety of funcions, and have replaced a large number of the human workforce. Public reception of androids has been mixed. While many benefitand enjoy the use of androids, others are unsettled and wary of the nature of artifical intelligence, its implications and repercussions, and thus have social or religious objections. The increasing number of androids being put into the workforce push out human workers or otherwise make them become obsolete, leading to record unemployment that is a major cause of resentment of androids. Much of Detroit's population looks upon androids with disdain. International situation Outside of the United States, Russia and China each also developed android technology of their own following the production of CyberLife androids, and put them to use. Canada does not allow androids and does not permit their sale or entry. Unlike the U.S., they do not have passed comprehensive legislation on the issue and keep postponing it. List of Android models